


Catch a Glimpse

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Jesse's met the dragon before, small and docile and winding around Genji's fingers. This is the first time he's seen it on the battlefield.





	

“Well, this is one bitch of an unsatisfactory situation,” Jesse huffed out. He and Genji both flinched as a shell flew over the wall keeping the worst of the barrage off them. Shielding his eyes from the shrapnel, he added in a yell, “Don’t suppose y’got any more tricks up your sleeves?”

“I don’t have sleeves,” Genji shot back, frustration coloring his voice, “what the hell, Jesse.” 

“I mean, anythin’ more than that pigsticker y’call a sword?”

“Pigsticker,” Genji snorted. 

“Well, ‘s not like you can do any assasinatin’ if they shoot you first,” Jesse snapped back, peering out from behind their cover to get off a round of shots. “Madre de Dios, Gabe’s gonna burn whatever’s left of us after this.” 

“It’s not my fault you set off the perimeter alarms!” Genji retorted. “I told him this was a job I could do on my own, but you just had to tag along! I don’t care how scared you are about me, you’re not a help on missions like this!”

“Okay, jus’ for that I’mma live through this so we c’n have a proper fuckin’ argument when we get home,” Jesse gritted out. 

“Great! And how are we going to fucking do that?” 

“I don’t know! Maybe stop yellin’ at me and use what’s left of your brain!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

If Jesse had been less filled with the certainty they were both going to end up killed by the hillbilly gang leader Gabe had sent them to assassinate, he might have found the way they both humphed and turned their backs hilarious. Unfortunately, with said gang doing their damndest to kill them, Jesse just found his shoulders slumping. “Fuck. We’re bad at this.”

“At what?”

Jesse waved a hand. “Bein’ boyfriends. Or whatever y’wanna call it.” He sighed, morosely watching the bullets flying past their cover. “At bein’ Blackwatch, too. Dios, I just wish prayin’ would actually send a bolt from th’ heavens t’ help us out.”

There was silence from Genji’s side. Jesse heaved another sigh. “Okay, well, I guess it’s time to call for backup and face th’ music.”

“Wait.” Genji smacked his head back against the wall, loud enough to make Jesse jump. “Fuck.”

“Fuck?”

Genji muttered something in Japanese, a string of words that Jesse would eventually learn meant, “No wonder Hanzo killed me.” In English, he added, “I’m sorry. You are a help. I apologize.”

Jesse blinked, turning back around to face his partner. “Not that I don’t ‘preciate th’ ‘pology, but what’d I do?”

Genji chuckled, mask retracting so he could press a kiss to Jesse’s cheek. “Reminded me of a last trick.” Unsheathing his sword, he twisted up to a crouch. “Can you cover me?”

“Long as y’don’t plan on a suicide run, sure.” Jesse unholstered his second Peacekeeper, making sure both guns were loaded. “We’re good t’ go, darlin’.”

Genji's visor clicked back into place. “Perfect.” Almost unnoticeable, a soft green glow started creeping its way up his sword. “On three?”

“Sure. One–”

“Two–”

“Three–”

“Ryūjin no ken o kurae!” Genji snarled, and the dragon burst into being with a gust of wind that kicked up enough dust to send Jesse coughing. He had a vague sense of something immense, pulsing with power, claws and fangs larger than his forearm. 

What in th’ nine hells, Jesse had time to think, and then Genji and the dragon were both darting off into the battlefield, and his mind condensed down to targets and shots and the sound of screaming. 

After everything had settled into bodies and overturned trucks, Genji came back into sight, picking his way across the scored ground. The dragon still hovered around him, its bright scales matching the light flaring from his visor. 

Jesse remembered seeing a man mauled by a mountain lion once, in his Deadlock days. The thing had hauled him hollering out of his tent before the rest of the convoy could react, and by the time they’d sent it running, there had been nothing left to salvage. The corpses strewn at Genji’s dainty little feet looked something similar. 

“Fuck me,” Jesse muttered, and against the screaming of his lizard brain, he stood up from behind the wall’s meager cover. “Still here, darlin’,” he called–or croaked–and both Genji and the dragon lazily swung their heads over to look. A gust of warm air, desert-dry, swept Jesse’s hat from his head. Genji raised a hand in a slow wave. Mouth dry, Jesse returned it, and forced himself into motion. 

Genji met him halfway across the field, the dragon moving so he could reach out and grab for Jesse’s hand. “You are unhurt?”

“Just scratches.” Jesse stared at the dragon, and it blinked back, unconcerned as any other apex predator with a mouse inches from its nose. “Th’ dragon, Genji… I thought it was, uh… smaller.” 

A one-shouldered shrug. “For friendly meetings, yes.” Genji stared up at Jesse, visor unreadable. “It frightens you.”

Jesse shuddered as the dragon drifted closer, breathing a wash of desert air over his skin. “If you’re gonna call me a coward, sweetheart, I’d like t’ remind you that I’ve got two peashooters an’ ya just summoned a force a’ nature.” 

Genji hummed, head tipping over to the other side. “I frighten you.”

Jesse jerked, tearing his eyes away from the dragon’s. “Darlin’–” he let out a laugh, high and a little hysteric but God, could y’blame him? “Darlin’, y'frighten me, but Dios if y’don’t also look like th’ most fuckin’ beautiful thing in the world when y’do.”

Genji hummed again. “I don’t understand.”

Jesse laughed again, cupping the sharp edges of Genji’s chin. “I mean that–yeah, this’ll take gettin’ used to, and I’m not bein’ truthful if I say th’ dragon don’t make part a’ me wanna run–but Madre de Dios, Genji! I also can’t believe something like you could ever want me.” 

The visor retracted with a soft, slick noise, and now Jesse could see Genji’s face, with his eyebrows drawn together in that little frown of confusion, mouth twisted into a lopsided frown. “I thought it was supposed t’ be the other way around. The monster is lucky to–”

“You’re not a monster.” Jesse leant down, daring to press a kiss to those scarred lips. “You’re beautiful, Genji. You, an’ the dragon–y’scare me ‘cause you’re so… perfect. You’re like, oh,” and he cast around for the bit of poetry tucked deep in his soul, “like knives in sunlight an’ th’ desert in storm an’ how a hawk is huntin’, darlin’. You’re too beautiful t’be believed, even when it cuts ya open.” He chuckled, pressing another kiss to Genji’s lips. “An’ you hate wakin’ up early, an’ you detest coffee but love that leaf water, an’ you make the cutest face when you’re happy. An’ I guess what I’m tryin’ t’ say is that me bein’ scared for a bit don’ matter, in th’ end, because I’m your huckleberry and you’re mine.” 

Genji stared up at Jesse for a beat longer, and then a wavering smile started to break out across his face. “Jesse McCree, that’s not fair.”

“What’s not?”

“You’re too sweet,” Genji laughed, stretching up on tiptoes for another kiss. “You’re too sweet and too honest and I can’t believe you think you’re the lucky one here.”

“Yeah, well,” and Jesse laughed back. “Y’know what they say.”

“I don’t, but,” and another kiss, teeth clicking as they giggled, “that’s okay.”

Another gust of wind preceded Jesse’s hat dropping onto his head, and he looked up to see the dragon grinning above them, glass eyes swimming into something warmer and liquid. “Thankya kindly, partner,” he managed, tipping his hat, and the dragon let out a noise like a happy tiger. 

“It likes you,” Genji confided. “Even if it does scare you.”

“Yeah, well,” and Jesse grinned shakily up at the dragon. “I’ll get used t’ it. Prob’ly.”

The dragon made that noise again–was it laughing at him?–and twisted down to touch its snout to Genji’s helm. A second later, it dissipated into soft green sparks, and then nothing more than a warm breeze that blew its way around them and faded away. 

“So,” Jesse said into the silence, “how’re we gonna explain this to Gabe?”

“Figure something out on the way home.”

“Yeah, ‘bout that.” Jesse grinned down at Genji. “We don' need t' call for the transport just yet. Was thinkin’, if you want me to pull my weight a lil’ more as a mission assist, there’s prob'ly a place we could go t’get some grub first.” 

“And you need a drink,” Genji guessed, smile curving slyly.

“Yeah, well. Just because I'll get used t' that dragon doesn't mean I'm not still a lil' shaken up.” Jesse leant down for another kiss. “Means more time w’ya before we gotta go back t’base, though.”

Genji laughed, reaching out to hook his hand in the crook of Jesse's arm. “Well, lead the way, then.” 

"Happy to," Jesse replied, with a tip of his hat, and turned them away from the quiet remains of the battlefield.


End file.
